Monophobia
by I Am The Batman
Summary: Monophobia. The fear of being alone. With hundreds of albino aliens surrounding you, you would develop this fear.
1. Chapter 1

Hello once again, Dark Fortresses here. Here I have a slightly unplanned fanfic, but I think it turned out okay anyway! Enjoy!

* * *

I hate being alone. Julia said I have a thing called "monophobia". She described it as "the fear of being alone. I don't fear being alone. I just hate it. Hate and fear are two completely different words. But I feared it when I was like, 15. I thought I got rid of that_ fear_. Then I was left alone for about three nights. It was a pretty interesting experience.

Here's how it started. Eddy (yes, we lived together when I was learning capeira) was out of town for the weekend, and I didn't know where my other friends were. Anyway, I was driving (in my car) to the port, to look at the sea at sunset. It was a beautiful view, no doubt, but I felt something was _off_. It didn't seem like a hobo was watching me, it seemed like something slightly darker was checking me out. I could feel it getting closer, and closer, until it knocked me out. I don't really remember much after that. All I remember seeing is black and those colorful lines that you see when you're sleeping.

When I woke up, I was surrounded by these wierd things that had bright purple eyes, white skin, and these disgusting yellow teeth that stuck out of their mouths like those prehistoric tigers that Julia keeps talking about. Yay for archaeologists. You could smell their breath from a mile away too. The world that they lived in looked like it could be in Alice in Wonderland or Planet of the Apes. I forget reading those, but I do remember those books being strange, and that was a pretty strange world. It was filled pink trees anf four "suns", if you could call them suns.

Since a large number of the albino alien's civilization was surrounding me, I decided to tey to communicate with them.

"Do you know where I am?" I asked one of them. All of them just had a confused look on their "faces". They clearly didn't know what I was saying, except for one old looking one who started walking up to me.

"So, I see you are from the human world. We've had few visitors from there come here." It told me.

"Can _you_ tell me where I am?" I asked it.

"Ah, yes. You are in the dream world. This is a magical realm that humans go to when they're in a very deep sleep. In your case, you were knocked out. Oh, and whoever is unlucky enough to get themselves here never come out alive. Or that's what your brain thinks. Your body is still at the port. When your brain thinks that you die, you actually die in this world." It explained.

"So this is just a dream, and I can never wake up?" I asked. It nodded. "Ever?" It nodded again.

"Don't make yourself comfortable. You'll be dying in a few hours."

"I'm assuming that everybody dies differently, right?"

"Yes. Some people die quickly and they don't suffer, and some people suffer."

"Am I the only human here?"

"At the moment, yes. Oh, and I wouldn't get close to the locals of this world, they eat whoever comes here."

"Well, that makes me _really_ optimistic." On that note, I decided to explore this strange planet of theirs and it seemed pretty nice, for the most part. But that's until I reached their cemetary. They don't really put their dead 6 feet under. They put them about 6 inches under and they leave the rest of the body sticking out. It was pretty disgusting, if you ask me. It also seemed like the local animals liked to eat the decaying flesh of the humans.

Anyway, I ran away from the alien cemetary into the pink forest. Nothing in that forest was normal. Nothing. As you already know, the forest was an odd color, and you don't know this, but there were alien animals following me when I ran through the forest. I don't think that I should describe them, because it might give you nightmares, and I'm not very good at describing things. There were pretty birds though.

I ran, and I ran, until I reached a high pillar. I thought that it was the place that they worshipped their dream gods, if they had any. So I obviously decided to go inside, who wouldn't? It was a pretty nice building, for a not very advanced civilitation. Like it didn't look like an old church in Brazil, obviously, but it did look like one of those Greek temples. I found out that it was a type of monastary. There were statues of what seemed like a god. It was a pretty ugly god, ironically it was their god of beauty, nature, and fertility. There were other statues, but none of them were as big as that beauty god. None of them were as ugly either.

* * *

Okay, this _will _have more than one chapter, and it'll probably end up at three or four chapters. I hope you enjoyed it.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, Dark Fortresses here. This only took a few months, right? Well, at least I finished it. Now I only have to finish a few more fics, then I'm done all of the non-one shots. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Okay. I spent enough time at the pillar thing, and I wanted to explore more of this colorful planet. I went east… I think. I'm not very good with directions. So I just went to my right. There was the start to a river. I bet you know that I followed it right? Well, I did. Not very interesting, I know, but it _does_ get interesting.

I was about a quarter finished walking beside the river by the time I got tired. But it was a long river! I bet you'd get tired by then too! Anyway, I decided to try to set up camp. It didn't seem very safe. I'm afraid of wild animals that are bigger than mice. And fish. But you gotta do what you gotta do, right? Yeah. Before that, I had absolutely no idea how to make a fire with my bare hands. Now I do. Sort of.

That night was a long night. I wasn't eaten, but the scenery changed. It changed a lot. The area that I slept on was now a small island type thing. Yeah. So I had to face my fear of fishes. You don't know how hard that was for me. If you have OCD, you do. But I jumped into the fast moving water anyway. Luckily, I didn't feel any fish swim against my leg. That was such a big reliever.

The current started slowing down near another forest. But this time it was more of a purple color. And there were little log houses scattered around. They were circular, and the exact same color as the trees. Then there were the people that lived there. They looked nothing like the other alien things that I met before. The looked wooden, and they had bright blue flowers for eyes. They looked a lot nicer than the other ones as well. And they were. They treated me like a queen. Even the ones that looked kinda mean. Then there was their elder. He looked kinda weird, but he also seemed kinda nice.

"We haven't seen a human in a long time. Welcome. We love humans when they come here. So, can we help you with anything?" He said.

"Well, it's good to see some nice aliens here. Is there any way that I can get back home?" I asked.

"Oh, I'm guessing that those albino aliens told you that you can never get back to where you passed out. Yes, there is one way to get back. But it is very difficult. Only two people have gotten back in the last 50 that came here. The rest either died or went missing."

"Just tell me how to get back old man!"

"Fine, fine. You must go north. Towards the main temple. There you will find a different race of aliens that live here. They can help you."

"Okay. Which way's north?"

"That way." He pointed north.

"Okay!" I walked towards where he pointed. It was a narrow path going towards a bright light. When I looked back at the aliens, it looked like they were thinking "she isn't gonna finish this". I didn't know what was up ahead, but judging by their faces, it was bad. And it was. Very bad.

Once I got out of the forest, the path led to an active volcano. So I decided to try to get around it. It took a really long time just to get about a quarter of the way. I guessed that a lot of people died in that place. Why? There were skeletons poking out of the ash. It looked like each time someone came, there was a volcanic eruption. There must've been a lot of volcanic eruptions. That's what I get for hanging out with Julia. Anyway, I thought that I was lucky for not being caught in an eruption that day. So I walked further, and further, until I got to the halfway point. Or at least I thought it was the halfway point. Since there was no trees, I thought that I could attempt to set up camp. It got dark about ten minutes after. I know that this may be confusing, but their days are only about six hours long.

I woke up about an hour later, and I started walking some more. It took a while, but I got around the volcano. There was a short path, followed by a very nice looking clearing, home to large butterflies, unicorns, and things that Lili might like. I liked the butterflies. It was really girly. The tree alien elder told me that I would find the last of the aliens there, and I did. They all looked like females, except for one. Kinda like the Smurfs, but reversed. Those aliens looked like the area that they lived in. They were pink, pink, and did I mention that they were pink? They surrounded me, like usual, and their elder came forward, and started talking to me.

"I sensed someone was coming. Welcome to our home. I am sure that you are here because you would like to get home. We have a temple for that. Come with me." She told me.

"Okay." That's all I said. Then she led me to that temple that she talked about.

Suddenly, she started chanting a little… thing in a language that you could possibly hear in a Star Trek or Star Wars convention. Yes, it sounded that nerdy. But it worked. This may sound corny, but there was a bright light above me, and before you know it, I was where I was, on the bench, passed out.

It turned out that my friends decided that they missed me, and they know that I was at the port. They had been trying to wake me for the last 5 hours or so. I bet those albino aliens were screaming "that bitch!" when they figured out that I survived.

* * *

I think that this has been the longest thing that I've written in a while. But my word processor crashed on me like, three times. But I defeated my computer by saving every paragraph. I hope you enjoyed this fic.


End file.
